officialbgcfandomcom-20200214-history
Jackson, Kentucky
Jackson is a city and the county seat in Breathitt County, Kentucky, United States. Originally established as Breathitt Town in 1839, but was changed to Jackson in 1845. The town is named in honor after the war hero of the War of 1812 and former President of the United States of America, Andrew Jackson, who had died that same year of the name change. The population was 2,244 at the 2010 census. Geography Jackson is located at (37.553012, -83.388249). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of 2.8 square miles (7.1 km²), of which, 2.7 square miles (6.9 km²) of it is land and 0.1 square miles (0.2 km²) of it (3.27%) is water. Jackson is located on the North Fork of the Kentucky River. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 2,490 people, 1,005 households, and 661 families residing in the city. The population density was 935.4 people per square mile (361.4/km²). There were 1,111 housing units at an average density of 417.4 per square mile (161.3/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 98.19% White, 0.56% African American, 0.64% Asian, 0.12% from other races, and 0.48% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.48% of the population. There were 1,005 households out of which 28.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 44.4% were married couples living together, 18.2% had a female householder with no husband present, and 34.2% were non-families. 31.4% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.3% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.28 and the average family size was 2.85. In the city the population was spread out with 20.2% under the age of 18, 12.0% from 18 to 24, 26.4% from 25 to 44, 24.9% from 45 to 64, and 16.5% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 79.1 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 76.0 males. The median income for a household in the city was $25,272, and the median income for a family was $33,036. Males had a median income of $33,523 versus $25,179 for females. The per capita income for the city was $13,532. About 21.9% of families and 26.7% of the population were below the poverty line, including 35.3% of those under age 18 and 18.8% of those age 65 or over. Education }} There are five schools located within the city limits. Jackson Independent Schools * Jackson City School – Elementary, middle and high school is combined. Breathitt County Schools * L.B.J. Elementary School * Sebastian Middle School * Breathitt County High School Kentucky Community and Technical College System * Hazard Community and Technical College, Lees College Campus Notable residents * Jeffrey Reddick – American screenwriter. * Chad Warrix – Singer in Duo Halfway to Hazard * Kenneth Harvey – Group Executive of HSBC Film locations Two major movies were filmed in Jackson: Next of Kin and Fire Down Below. References External links * Breathitt County, Kentucky * Jackson at kyhometown.com * Visit Jackson, KY * Breathitt County 4-H * BreathittCounty.com Category:Breathitt County, Kentucky Category:Cities in Kentucky Category:County seats in Kentucky Category:Populated places established in 1839 ca:Jackson (Kentucky) es:Jackson (Kentucky) io:Jackson, Kentucky ht:Jackson, Kentucky nl:Jackson (Kentucky) ja:ジャクソン (ケンタッキー州) pt:Jackson (Kentucky) simple:Jackson, Kentucky vo:Jackson (Kentucky)